The Descendants of Starclan
by skyclan
Summary: 6 cats are descendants of Firestar, Stormfur, Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost. One among them is a traitor, but not just any traitor. One that may succeed in ruling the forest, the 4 clans and Starclan, itself...I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS...I wish I did. Also, plea
1. The Beginning

He heard a rustle. His icey blue eyes darted side to side. Seemed to be scanning... for something. Without flinching he stayed calm padding silently through the evening. Without hesitation, he spotted his target and pounced. "Caught it!" he exclaimed proudly as his prey squealed.

"Well done, Lionpaw!" his mentor commented proudly. "You're going to be an excellent hunter. Now go on and take it to the elders," he mewed.

"Okay, Fallensun," Lionpaw obeyed. He admired his mentor's kindness, discipline and strength. Fallensun, was Dawnclan's deputy. Fallensun had a dark ginger coat, almost red with striking dark green eyes with muscles underneath his neatly groomed coat.

Lionpaw raced back to camp, proudly as he ran over to the elder's den. It was by a fallen gigantic tree with many ferns, moss and branches. "Hello, Littlefoot," Lionpaw mewed politely.

"Why hello Lionpaw! Is that for me? How good of you!" a small gray tabby, with even smaller paws rasped kindly.

"Of course! Oh, and I have something for Raggedfur too," Lionpaw laughed.

"Did I hear my name? Oh... Is that a mouse? For me?" a plump large brown tabby murmured.

"Yes. I have no time to talk! I need to meet up with Whitepaw," Lionpaw replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear the story? We were telling Flowerkit and Poppykit about it. When Firestar was feeding Riverclan cats."

"Oh yes! Lionpaw, you look like Firestar! Doesn't he Raggedfur?" Flowerkit giggled. Lionpaw raced out, proud of the kits admiration.

"Lionpaw!" a beautiful white she-cat purred as she pounced on him pinning the much large, bright ginger-gold tom down. Her blue eyes sparkling.

"Get off me Whitepaw! "Cause I'm the great Firestar!"

"Right then.. I'm Squirrelpaw! --"

"Whitepaw! C'mon. I need to tell you something." Darkpaw growled, glaring at Lionpaw.

"Erm... Okay."

Once the two were away from ear-shot Darkpaw gazed at Whitepaw in seriousness. "Why are you hanging with Lionpaw? C'mon." he growled.

"But...-" Whitepaw tried to protest followed her brother anyway. Darkpaw was her brother, always so protective of her, since their mother, Frostleaf, died. You could see a resemblance. Both had pale coats. Whitepaw was completely white, like her mother and Darkpaw was a very pale shade of grey like their father... who was a rogue called Storm. "Stop it Darkpaw! Lionpaw's my friend. He's my bestfriend, and I need you to stop being so bossy!" Whitepaw snapped.

Darkpaw's eyes flashed but in sadness as he stopped in his tracks. There eyes met a moment... there eyes were different. Whitepaw had a soft blue shade of eyes. Darkpaw was a sharp amber... almost blood-red. He snarled as he raced off, out of camp, with the speed of light. "That's it. Soon, I shall be leader of Dawnclan. Soon... with the help of Lionpaw atleast... Firestar, himself."


	2. Attack!

A warm, greenleaf breeze gently brushed against Lionpaw's golden-ginger fur... almost exactly like Firestar. His handsome face shined infront of the sunrise, background. Yawning, he blinked a couple of times, until he was fully awake. "Whitepaw?" he suddenly mewed, quietly.

"Hmm?" she replied, her white coat slightly turning red, looking more beautiful then ever.

"D-Did you and Darkpaw have an argument?" Lionpaw asked hesitantly, shuffling his paws.

Whitepaw sighed heavily with a hint of sadness in her soft blue eyes. But her face lit up in a sudden, smiling brightly. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. He's just being a overprotective brother. If you get to know him, he just doesn't want his loved ones hurt," she explained, smiling.

Lionpaw slowly nodded his head. Ever since they were kits, Whitepaw was always so cheerful and positive... but sharp as a needle when she needed to be. He... didn't know what to describe her as, for nothing could match her. "Whitepaw... I l-lo --- "

"To arms Dawnclan!" Oakstar yowled, he was Dawnclan's leader. A fair and fierce tom. He had dark gray fur and sharp, intense amber eyes.

"Get the elders and kits in the nursery! Lionpaw and Whitepaw, come with me, you'll be in the attack forces. Stormpaw and Hailpaw, gaurd the nursery. Gorsecloud, get everyone on patrol back now!" Fallensun yowled.

Whitepaw, couldn't listen and bounded off to Fallensun, with Lionpaw a tail-length away. Lionpaw used the speed of light to run beside Fallensun. "What's happening?" he panted.

"Nightclan," Fallensun replied briefly as they all heard yowls of Nightclan cats. "Get ready.." he growled deeply.

The Nightclan leader was snarling and face to face with Fallensun. "So... Oakstar, can't even battle me himself? I mind as well kill you then!"

"Are you going to insult Dawnclan all day, or fight, Hawkstar?" Fallenstar, spat.

With that, Hawkstar pounced firencly but instead of going for Fallensun, he grabbed Whitepaw by the scruff of her neck. At the sight, Lionpaw almost went mad. "Get off her!" he yowled as he clung on to his back and sank his teeth deeply into his neck. Hawkstar cried out in pain as he stepped off of Whitepaw and she ran off to face a white tom. Fallensun wanted to help Lionpaw but was very quite busy. From all points he was being attacked. He was facing 3 of Nightclan's most loyal, and deadly warriors. One being their deputy and another being a former rogue. They slashed at him, at all sides, as blood was being spilled.

Lionpaw pinned the much larger, leader down and without any thought bit down into Hawkstar's neck so hard Hawkstar lay still... motionless, as blood ran from his neck. He was losing a life. At this sight, the Nightclan deputy, Volewhisker, cried, "Retreat! Retreat!" Volewhisker grabbed Hawkstar immediately as all the cats ran off, knowing they spilled much of Dawnclan's blood.

Lionpaw panted hard as he looked around for his mentor and Whitepaw. He found Whitepaw... but she seemed to be staring... he turned around to see a motionless body, covered in blood so that he could hardly recognise this cat... but as he looked closer, squinting his eyes, his eyes widened in terror. Fallensun.


	3. Ceremonies and Suspisions

"No... No! Fallensun..." Lionpaw sobbed as he ran over to his mentor and by his side. "No..." he cried.

Whitepaw looked away sadly. Her mentor, Icestream purred sadly. "He died honourably. No one could doubt that," she mewed as Oakstar appeared from the thick bushes.

"I will sit the vigil for him tonight... Dawnclan will grieve for him..." he whispered as he padded by Lionpaw's side and bent low, beside Fallensun's ear. "Oh, what will I do without you? My bestfriend?" he rasped. Shaking his head sadly, he gazed at Fallensun and then at Icestream. "Well done, all of you. Fallensun, will be highly missed. Icestream, how did Whitepaw and Lionpaw fight in this battle?" Oakstar asked camly.

"Like warriors. I wouldn't doubt their loyalty," she replied immediately.

"Then the ceremony shall be today," Oakstar announced. Whitepaw and Lionpaw's ears pricked but Lionpaw didn't move. How could he be happy if his mentor was.. gone?

"I, Oakstar, leader of Dawnclan, call upon my warrior anscestorsto look down on to these two apprentinces. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return." he looked down at Lionpaw and Whitepaw, narrowing his eyes. "Lionpaw, Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Lionpaw felt sudden confidence in him. Like fire stirring inside him. Thinking for a moment, he tried to think of his past... his kithood... but couldn't... he didn't remember anything. He never really thought of it before..

"Lionpaw?"

"Hmm? Oh!.. I- I do.." he stammered, steadily.

Whitepaw smiled brightly. "I do," she echoed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names: Whitepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Whitefrost. Starclan honours you for your, agility, and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan." Oakstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on the top of Whitefrost's bowed head. She bent lower to giver her shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up proudly. The cats were cheering her new name, her warrior name. She quickly padded over to sit with Icestream.

Oakstar gazed at Lionpaw for a moment, studying him. "Lionpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionfang. Starclan honours you for your strength and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan," Oakstar, rested his head on Lionfang's bowed head. Oakstar tilted his head up slightly to Lionfang's ear. "My trust is in you, young one," he whispered.

Lionfang blinked. Trust? He wondered...

"I also want us to recognize, Fallensun. He served, me, and our clan well. We all honour him. Tonight he will watch over us in Silverpelt. And now I shall name Dawnclan's new deputy. I say these words before the body of Fallensun, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice," Oakstar, continued solemnly. "Icestream will be the new deputy of Dawnclan," he announced.

Icestream seemed bewildered, but soon smiled. "I promise to serve you and the clan well," she mewed.

Lionfang smiled but was still thinking. Why did Oakstar say that? Whitefrost smiled. "We have to sit the vigil tonight... no talking." she reminded him. Lionfang nodded slowly. But as he looked up at Oakstar, he saw the leader gazing at him... AND Whitefrost. He sighed heavily as he looked to his side and saw Darkpaw, glaring at him... in fury. He saw the fire that burned in to Darkpaw's eyes... with jealousy too. Lionfang padded over to Whitefrost, so they would sit the vigil.


	4. Gathering

Lionfang yawned. Oakstar nudged him gently. "Up for patrol, Lionfang? Only you and me? How 'bout it? Oh, maybe Icestream is coming too," Oakstar, chuckled. Lionfang nodded excitedly, his eyes wide. "Relax. The vigil is over."

Lionfang sighed. "Now?"

"Yes, now," Oakstar mewed as they padded out of camp. "You miss Fallensun right?"

"Yes. He was the best mentor. I'm so sure of that," Lionfang, replied.

"Yes. My friend. I will miss him... Lionfang... you will come to the gathering today. Tonight is a special gathering. Nightclan, Rainclan, and Stormclan... I already now which cats are going..." Oakstar began. Lionfang looked confused. "I want you to come, and Whitefrost. Also, I want Darkpaw to come," he mewed. "In Nightclan, Volewhisker is coming. In Rainclan, Bluestorm is coming. In Stormclan, Gingerclaw is coming." Oakstar mewed steadily.

"...Darkshadow! Darkshadow!" everyone cheered.

"Darkshadow, Lionfang, Whitefrost, Icestream," Oakstar called as all of them padded out of camp and to the gathering.

"This is wierd. Oakstar knows who's coming in the other clans..." Lionfang whispered to Whitefrost as she agreed.

"Icestream is the new deputy of Dawnclan. And now on to further problems," Oakstar murmured on Great Rock, nervously as he glanced at all the other leaders. "We would like the following cats come up..." he began,"Lionfang, Whitefrost, Darkshadow, Volewhisker, Bluestorm, and Gingerclaw...," Oakstar finished.

All 6 of them, looked extremely confused and stepped up.

"I will go first," offered Hawkstar. "Volewhisker you are a descendant of Tawnypelt," he called. Volewhisker's eyes widened. "Bluestorm, you are a descendant of Stormpelt... or Graystripe."

"Gingerclaw, you are a descendant of Tawnypelt... you and Volewhisker."

"And Whitefrost and Darkshadow. You are descendants of Hawkfrost. Lionfang, you are the descendant of Firestar..," Oakstar finished.

((short I know XD ))


	5. Rising Moon

"What? You cats must be insane!" Gingerclaw exclaimed. "So what are you saying, that, Volewhisker's my brother or something?" she challenged.

"Slightly. This has been a long time ago. Until now, know one knew who your descendants were... not even you yourself. We leaders were told the whole situation by Starclan...," Lightstar, Stormclan's leader, reasoned.

"But why now!" Bluestorm challenged, "And how can I be Stormfur's descendant? He... he was left with the Tribe of Endless Hunting!"

"First of all, Stormfur's descedant, whom was called Steelfur, left and went in search of the clans. But what he found was Stormclan. And... and, would you do the honour Oakstar?" Streamstar, mewed steadily.

"In suspision, one of us here, is a traitor... to the warrior code, their clan and Starclan itself. That's why we gathered here to warn you. Only us cats here, may know this, and may not speak of this infront of others,"Oakstar growled. "Either us leaders or you 6," he finished promptly.

"Nightclan is leaving. We have much to discuss about," Hawkstar announced.

"The prophecy. As The Rising Moon reveals, so would the traitor. In time," Oakstar yowled as the clans seperated. "Come Dawnclan!" he called as he lead them back to camp, where they would say nothing about the discussion. Lightstar and Streamstar plainly nodded and left.

"Lionfang? What are you thinking about?" Whitefrost quietly murmured. "I guess... you are really, Firestar in a way,"

"I guess..." he mewed almost silently, as he watched the moon rise... thinking about the prophecy.

"Lionfang? Are you afraid of me? You know I'm nothing like Hawkfrost!" she whispered.

"I know... I'm just... tired. I'm going.."

"Where!" she demanded.

Lionfang just glanced back at her and ran out of camp and sat down in the depths of the forest. It was shadowy and dark... "Firestar? Am I going to be the traitor?" he whispered. As he blinked he thought he saw a flash... but as he blinked again he saw... someone, tstrong and youthful... he thought he was looking into a mirror. "Firestar?"

"I've been looking forward into seeing you Lionfang. Prepare Lionfang. Prepare for the traitor to reveal itself. Do not wait. For Lion and Darkness will clash together and the Oak will fall, and maybe take the Dawn with it," Firestar warned cautiosly as he slowly faded away.

"Come back! No!" Lionfang yowled but as he blinked he found himself, in camp sleeping. Was all that just a dream?


	6. Normal Clan Life

The air was dense, and moist as the scent, in the air was full of exotic plants. "Where am I?" Lionfang wondered aloud.

"Lionfang, you're awake!"

"Of course… huh? Oh, hello Sootclaw," Lionfang mewed at a ginger-brown she-cat, the Dawnclan medicine cat

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked gently.

"No… not a thing. Last thing I remember is speaking with Fi-" he began but cut himself off. "What just happened to me?" he asked, confused.

"Whitefrost says that you ran off, for no apparent reason. Then you didn't come back for a whole night so Oakstar sent Ashtail, Whitefrost, Thunderstorm and Icestream to find you. When they did, you seemed to in a coma. Thank goodness you're awake though!" Sootclaw exclaimed.

"Lionfang? Lionfang, are you awake yet?" a gentle voice tuned.

"Whitefrost!"

"Oh, Lionfang! I was so worried. I'm sorry I yelled at you!" Whitefrost apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? It should be me! I'm so sorry, of course I trust you! It's just that... I'm… I mean, we are going through a lot right now," Lionfang replied. Turning his head to Sootclaw for a moment he asked, "So I'm allowed to leave your den, right?" he asked, hopefully.

"Oh, yes, now go on, both of you. I think there's a naming ceremony for 2 kits, right now," Sootclaw purred.

Whitefrost and Lionfang padded out together, with their tail coiled and their flanks side, by side. "Oh, look a sunset!" Lionfang meowed.

"Umm… Lionfang… before the battle with Nightclan, a while ago, you were going to tell me something..," Whitefrost began but trailed off and met her soft blue gaze with his green-blue, ones.

"Whitefrost… I love you," Lionfang admitted, truthfully.

"I love you too… and you know what? I think you are as handsome as Firestar or even more. And as brave as a Lionclan cat plus a Tigerclan cat," Whitefrost smiled, gently.

"And you're more beautiful then any she-cat, the world has ever known."

"You will be known as Flowerpaw. Goldenheart, you have not yet mentored a apprentince, this will be your first," Oakstar mewed to a golden tabby tom. Goldenheart nodded as he touched noses with his excited apprentince. "Poppypaw, your mentor shall be Gorsecloud. Gorsecloud, you have done well with Ashtail, and I expect you to pass on your skills to Poppypaw," Oakstar finished, as the clan watched a smokey gray tom stride over to Poppypaw.

"Whitefrost, this is what clan life should be like, right?" Lionfang mewed.

"Definitely."


	7. Chatting with friends and foes?

"Lionfang!"

"Alright time to wake up?" he murmured, annoyed.

"Yes! Oakstar just said, it's time for us to get apprentices!" Whitefrost mewed, excitedly. It had been almost 2 moons since the gathering, where the 6 cats were revealed the truth. Sootclaw, Icestream and Oakstar were concerned about the prophecy, though Lionfang had forgotten all about it. "C'mon you big dope!"

"Apprentices! Wow! I'll be right there!" he yowled in delight. Whitefrost was already by highrock, waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather at highrock for a clan meeting!" Oakstar called. At that moment, Lionfang dashed out of the den and to Whitefrost's side. "It is time for 3 of our young kits to become apprentices," Oakstar began as he looked down at the 3 kits. One was, a dark ginger tom, another a dark gray-blue she-cat, and the third was a pure black tom with a white tipped tail. "Come forward young one," he mewed to the black tom. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called, Blackpaw. Darkshadow. You have yet to have an apprentice; Blackpaw will be your first,"

Darkshadow nodded respectfully as he strode over to his new apprentince and slightly awkwardly, touched noses with him. Oakstar flicked his tail and beckoned the dark gray she-cat. Lionfang wondered which of the two would be his. "From this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Whitefrost! Duskpaw shall be your first. Icestream has done well with you, and I hope you'll pass on your skills," Oakstar continued as Whitefrost touched noses with her, wide-eyed apprentice. Oakstar waited for the cheering to fade. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Redpaw. Lionfang, will be your mentor. Fallensun has done wonderfully with you Lionfang, I expect you'll pass on his skills," Oakstar finished as he let Redpaw and Lionfang touch noses.

"Redpaw!" the dark ginger tom yowled, in pride.

A shadowy figure slowly appeared under the moonlight. "Capri… it's good to finally see you again."

"Been a long time, eh?"

"Yes. But we must act fast. The leaders are getting suspicious…"

"I know, keep you fur on. Patience is always a virtue, Darkshadow," Capri replied, calmly. He was a muscular broad tom, very dark brown tabby.

"But we must act fast. If we want to conquer Starclan… we must first destroy it's heart… it's savior, the very first. Firestar. Firestar's blood must be spilled," Darkshadow growled.

"When?"

"Soon enough."

"But, how can Firestar's blood be spilled? They left… to a different forest. Then our ancestors ran again because of Twolegs. Many were left behind to die. Including Firestar's descendants," Capri croaked, hoarsely.

"Not all died…. Lionfang, will help me."

"Lionfang? Ohhh… Lionfang?" Redpaw called in the middle of the clearing.

"Shut up, Redpaw. Do you always have to be such an idiot?" Blackpaw snapped.

Redpaw frowned as he blinked once. Flowerpaw, Poppypaw and Duskpaw giggled. All three she-cats admired Blackpaw. He was surprisingly handsome. He didn't have a broad face, nor a narrow one. He had dark blue eyes and a black coat, and was always such a good fighter, like he was already a warrior. But he took after his father, Oakstar. Yes, his father was Oakstar and his mother was Sunheart. Redpaw was his brother, they never liked each other, with completely different personalities.

"Stop acting like a big hotshot!" Redpaw growled.

"I'm not acting," Blackpaw retorted as he went to the fresh-kill pile. Always so secretive, mysterious. Doing anything for honor.

"Why you-!" Redpaw yowled.

"Why don't you crawl back to mom, you stupid mouse-brain," Blackpaw smirked.


End file.
